Latch designs need to accommodate different packaging requirements for various applications such as lift gates, rear compartments, and decklids. Companies would like to introduce new features for their vehicles, such as sound quality and reduced size for example, even on components such as latches. Some of these features, for instance the power release, are rapidly increasing in popularity. Consequently, the space available for latch mechanisms continues to decrease due to the desire to include additional components and features within the vehicle. The need for multiple latch packages and feature sets per vehicle results in multiple latch design variations. Manufacturers, however, want to standardize the parts in order to reduce manufacturing and assembly costs.
Accordingly, while existing vehicle latch mechanisms are suitable, the need for improvement remains, particularly in providing more compact and cost-effective latch mechanisms that may be used in multiple vehicles and can accommodate different features.